Girls in Love
by XDANTE1
Summary: Just a cute love story about the couples I like in this fandom. Rating is only T because of language that will be a little more... harsh later and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone, who is interested.** **I decided to make this fic, since I recently got into YuruYuri, and just loved it. Also, the characters deserve more love stories about each other, especially the ones who are obviously in love with each other. I'm looking at you, Ayano!**

 **Ayano: Hey lay off! It's not easy to confess this type of thing, you know!**

 **Chitose: *walks up* I agree with him, Ayano-chan~ Just think about the things you and Toshino-san can do if you were a couple~ *removes her glasses* Kissing~ Cuddling~ ALL THE WAY~~~ *faints while blood was leaking from her nose***

 **Ayano: *drags her away* Just get this started...**

 **Okay, okay... let the story commence! And someone get the cleaning crew here...**

* * *

 **Girls in Love**

 **Chapter 1: The Wonder Finally Happens**

It was another average afternoon in the tea house of the Amusement Club of Nanamori Middle School. All the members are already there, each of them minding their own business. Akari was doing her homework, Chinatsu was making tea for everyone (though she pour her heart in it for her Yui-senpai), Yui was watching a video of a gameplay on her phone ( **A/N: I can seriously picture her doing that.** ) and last but not least, Kyoko was reading her Mirakurun manga, while being on the floor on her back.

Everything was normal. Until Kyoko finished that is. She put her manga away, stretched and turned to the others while yawning.

"I'm bored... Yui, give me a massage~"

Said girl didn't even look at her friend as she replied "Keep dreaming."

Kyoko just kept whining "But I'm soooooooo booooooooored... there's nothing exciting left to do..."

Akari looked up from her work and said "You could try doing your homework too."

"Nah, that way I couldn't copy Yui's."

"What makes you think I'd let you?" she still wasn't looking at Kyoko, entrapped in the video she was watching.

The blonde girl replied "Because you're my friend~"

"No."

"Please?~"

"No."

"Pretty please?~"

"No."

"Pretty please with cherry on top?~"

"No."

Kyoko let a few fake tears roll down her face and used her puppy dog eyes as she said "Pwease pwease pwease?"

But Yui's answer was still "No. Now let me watch this. They're getting to the good part."

Chinatsu was almost finished making the tea as she called out to her friend. "Kyoko-senpai, you can't rely on Yui-senpai all the time. You should do your own homework."

"Nope~ If you won't let me, I'll just copy Ayano-chan's~" Kyoko replied, returning to her usual cheery mood.

"What makes you think she'll help you?" Akari asked as she went back to doing her own homework.

The blonde girl leaned back on the floor and closed her eyes before replying "It never hurts to try~ Plus, after being awkward and cute, she'll let me do it~" and with that, she fell asleep.

Yui looked at her for a second while thinking _"She thinks Ayano's cute? Well, least we know she feels the same way about her. Now, if only she heard it too."_ Then she simply went back to her video.

* * *

 _*Same time, Student Council room*_

The 5 Student Council members; Ayano, Chitose, Himawari, Sakurako and Rise; have almost finished up their work for the day.

Sakuroko stretched and said "Finally, we're almost done."

"You barely did anything else than complain." Himawari replied sharply. Her childhood friend then turned to glare at her.

"Least I don't have enormous b**bs getting in my way, unlike you! That's why you were slowing us down!" The shorter girl replied yelling, causing the taller one to blush and cover her chest.

"That has nothing to do with it and you know it!" then the 2 fell into their usual argument.

Rise didn't pay much attention to them, already being used to their antiques.

Ayano was a different case though. "ENOUGH!" she yelled so loud that everyone turned to her, as Himawari and Sakurako slightly jumped and hugged each other in fear. Of course, they didn't realize yet what they were doing. "I understand you're both a tsundere to each other and will never admit that you guys like each other on your own but come on already! Must you guys have a lovers quarrel every 5 minutes?!" After venting her anger, she panted a little, while the 2 girls in question blushed beet red.

Himawari was the first to speak up "Oh please, we're not lovers at all!" She then realized the position she was in with her 'friend' and quickly let go of each other, while crossing their arms in anger.

Chitose then spoke up "Ayano-chan does have a point. You 2 really do act like lovers a lot~ Like just a moment ago~ It looked very sweet~"

Sakurako replied "If it's obvious you're looking for, then it's Sugiura-senpai and Kyoko-sama you should turn to."

"WHAAAAAA?!" Ayano screamed while blushing so hard even tomatoes can be jealous. "W-w-w-what makes you say that?!"

"Wow, even Ohmuro-san noticed~" Chitose mused over it while giggling a little. "I wonder how much longer it's going to take for Toshino-san to realize it~" Then she took off her glasses and drifted off into her imagination.

 _*Chitose's fantasy*_

 _Kyoko knocked on the door of the Student Council room, before Ayano slid the door open, surprised to see her there. "Hey, Ayano-chan!"_

" _T-Toshino K-Kyoko?! What are you doing here?" she asked while blushing hard, as Kyoko stepped into the room._

 _The blonde girl smiled sweetly at her when she answered "I'm here to visit my favorite Student Council member~"_

 _Ayano blushed even more at that as she could barely stammer out a reply "I-I-I a-a-am y-y-y-your f-f-f-f-f-favorite?!"_

 _Kyoko went up to her and held Ayano's hands in her owns "I thought that was obvious~" Her face was now getting closer to the purple haired girl's "You've been working so hard~ You deserve a reward for all your effort~"_

 _Ayano kept blushing but closed her eyes while whispering "Toshino... Kyoko... I..."_

 _Kyoko whispered back to her "Sssshhh... I know~ I feel the same~"_

 _As they almost locked lips..._

 _*End of Chitose's fantasy*_

Chitose had her glasses off her face while blood was flowing from her nose like it was a river. Ayano just sighed as she handed a tissue to her friend while muttering "And it happened to you again..."

The glasses girl giggled and replied "Hehehe~ Pardon me~"

Sakurako then said something that set everything in motion. "Sorry to say this Sugiura-senpai, but I think Ikeda-senpai's fantasies will just stay what they are. Fantasies." Just to make it clear, everyone in the Student Council knows what Chitose's fantasies are about, since one time the girl fell asleep in the room and muttered out the whole thing. It also didn't help it was a very heated dream too. Though, when questioned she didn't deny anything as Ayano just hid her face in a bag for the rest of that day.

Himawari turned to Sakurako and asked "What makes you say that? I think there is a high chance her fantasies will become reality one day."

"It's easy, Sugiura-senpai would never admit the feelings she has for Kyoko-sama even if her life depended on it." The short girl said as Ayano actually got angry.

"I'll have you know, I can totally do it anytime, had my life depended on it!" Ayano shouted back in anger. Even Rise was starting to get interested in this.

Sakurako then got an idea, that would surely make her workload vanish. "Okay Sugiura-senpai, I'll take you up on that."

"Say what?" Everyone turned to the short blonde girl in confusion.

Sakurako had a smirk on her face as she said "If you tell Kyoko-sama your honest feelings about her, then I'll stop picking a fight with Himawari for the rest of the school year."

Everyone was completely stunned at that. Ayano did admit that the offer was tempting and all she had to do was admit her feelings. As if it were that easy, which is not!

"However..." Sakurako continued "...should you fail to tell her EVERYTHING you kept hidden all these years... both you and Ikeda-senpai must do ALL of my and Himawari's work in the Student Council for the remainder of the school year!"

Everyone gasped at that before Himawari spoke up "W-w-wait a minute Sakurako! You can't just-" but she was cut off by Ayano who made the most surprising comeback of all time by saying...

"Deal!"

"HUH?!" Besides Sakurako, everyone had their jaws dropped, even Rise. Himawari was practically speechless and even praised her 'friend' in her mind as here's a great opportunity for her senpai to confess to the girl she loves the most in the world. Chitose practically had stars in her eyes as she grabbed a video camera and her phone, ready to film this moment. She knew her friend could do it. Rise was smiling, as she wanted her friend and co-worker in the student council room to be happy with the girl she loves with all her heart.

Sakurako grinned and replied "Alright! Then let's do this!" She then jumped up as everyone else also got up from their seats, except for Ayano.

"W-w-w-wait a sec! You didn't say we're gonna do this now!" the vice president exclaimed while blushing red again.

"It only makes sense, Sugiura-senpai~" Himawari said, secretly wanting to lose this bet. Okay, not that much of a secret, but obviously Sakurako thought that way. She then also added "The sooner you do it, the sooner you can be together with Kyoko-senpai. Not to mention, there will be no fighting from Sakurako and I."

The shorter girl just snorted as she responded "Please~ I got this in the bag already~"

Ayano quickly shot up with a brand new determination to tell her feelings to her dream girl. "Let's do this!" They started heading for the door, when Nishigaki-sensei, one of their teacher, went inside.

"Hey, girls. Just came to check on you. Seems you guys are done with the work. Any place special you're all going to?" She asked while smiling at the girls.

"..." Rise replied by moving her mouth, but only Nishigaki understood.

The teacher then looked surprised before smiling and saying "Oh, I gotta see this confession with my own eyes! Lead the way, Ayano~"

That confirms it. Nishigaki really can understand Rise somehow. How... nobody knows. It did still surprise the other girls but they accepted it as another mystery of the world. The group headed out for the Amusement Club and all the while, Ayano was extremely nervous and excited.

* * *

 _*Amusement Club*_

Chinatsu was serving the tea she made to Akari and Yui, since Kyoko was still sleeping on the floor, she just simply put her tea next to Yui's. "Who's going to wake up Kyoko-senpai?" she asked while sitting down next to Akari.

Yui then spoke up as her video ended. "She'll wake up soon." then took her tea and started drinking it. "Great as always, Chinatsu."

"Yui-senpai!~" said girl was now feeling butterflies in her stomach and had hearts in her eyes.

Akari sipped her tea and asked Yui "How do you know Kyoko will wake up soon?"

Yui simply replied "Ayano." then drank some more of her tea.

As if on cue, the door was slammed open with a loud "TOSHINO KYOKO!" following. The 3 girls turned to see Ayano standing there with the rest of the Student Council members, Rise and Nishigaki included.

"Yo." The teacher said as Rise simply bowed politely.

Chinatsu, being the hospitable girl she is, got up and said "I'll make some more tea." then went to do just that.

"Oh great! I was getting thirsty!" Sakurako exclaimed as Himawari just sighed in frustration.

Chitose then spoke up "Where is Toshino-san?"

Akari just pointed to the ground where her blonde friend was sleeping. Ayano went over to her a nudged her shoulder to wake her up. "Hey, wake up, Toshino Kyoko!"

The blonde girl stirred a little but slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Ayano. "Gotta say, it's nice to wake up seeing a pretty face~"

Ayano blushed hard and Chitose was already having her video camera record this along with her phone while having a small nosebleed.

Sakurako actually started to sweat a little. This plan of hers may backfire after all. Himawari noticed this, then smirked a little before saying. "Maybe you should vent out your frustrations before losing~"

"Stupid B**byzilla! Shut up!" Sakurako pouted and crossed her arms, but Himawari just kept grinning and laughing.

Ayano helped Kyoko get up as she told her "We need to discuss something."

Kyoko started to get a little nervous and asked "Is this about me always asking for your homework? I swear, I'll stop! After the next one... but I'll definitely stop after that!"

"No, that's fine." The vice president replied, earning a surprised look from everyone present there.

Kyoko panicked even more and asked "Is it about the form being late?! I'll be faster, I promise!"

Ayano just looked at her calmly and stated "It's no problem, I'll just come and collect them as usual."

By this point, Yui was getting more interested in what was going on. She didn't even realized she drank all of her tea. Sakurako was starting to shake and panic, as she really started to feel like losing.

Kyoko became panicked, and asked "It's not about disbanding the club is it?!"

Ayano got irritated and yelled "Quit your stupid ideas already and let me talk!"

That got everyone to stay completely silent as Ayano could speak. Chitose and Himawari were so excited, as if they were watching a live romance movie. Sakurako started biting her nails off in even more panic than before.

Ayano took a deep breath as she started speaking "Kyoko..."

Just with that one word, everyone gasped. They never heard the vice president address the blonde girl without using her full name, or even shouting for that matter.

Ayano then continued "...you're a very lazy, sloppy, stupid and crazy girl..." that hurt Kyoko a little but then she was surprised when the purple haired girl continued "...but also caring, smart, fun, energetic, lively, kind, considerate and... beautiful..."

"Ayano-chan..." Kyoko was taken aback by the sudden change of what the girl was saying and the tone she used to say it. It was like her heart felt warmer.

Ayano kept on going "Ever since I first met you... I never stopped thinking about you. Every time I see you, I feel weak in the knees, my heart beats faster and I just wish, I could be more open to you. All those times I bug you for the forms to hand them in on time are just excuses so I could see you. Every time you ask me to do something with you and I hesitate or even give the cold shoulder while accepting is just an act. I always feel overjoyed when you ask me to do anything with you, even Comuket or dress up as Rivalrun..."

All the girls just kept on staring at the scene silently. Chinatsu was moved to tears by the things she's jus witnessing while still concentrating on the tea. Yui was starting to smile happily, as Akari was practically crying on how beautiful this was. Rise had tears in her eyes as well while smiling. Nishigaki was giving a proud smile at Ayano. Himawari and Chitose were quietly sobbing on this beautiful scene, although the white-haired girl was still filming and having a nosebleed. Sakurako kept panicking.

Kyoko was shedding tears too, while a small smile slowly formed on her lips. She silently said "Please... go on... Ayano-chan~"

Ayano smiled shyly while blushing as she continued "I would do anything for you, Kyoko. I like it so much to hear your voice, to see you happy. Your smile is the prettiest in the world to me. And you're so beautiful... like an angel."

"Ayano-chan..." Kyoko said quietly while sobbing a little from happiness.

Ayano touched Kyoko's face with her right hand and used her thumb to wipe some of the tear away. "What I'm trying to say is that..." she blushed even harder as she finally admitted to her "... I love you."

Kyoko closed her eyes while smiling and put her right hand on Ayano's face "Thank you... Ayano-chan... I feel the same~ I love you, Ayano-chan~ I love you so much!~" Then she tackled Ayano to the ground in a tight hug.

All the other people in the room applauded. Except Sakurako, she went as pale as a ghost.

Ayano happily hugged Kyoko and asked her "Kyoko-chan, will you be my girlfriend?"

Kyoko giggled and she replied "I already am, Ayano-chan~" and then kissed her on the lips. Ayano was surprised but happily kissed back a second later.

And now, everyone was clapping. Himawari then said "That was so beautiful. Ikeda-senpai, please give me a copy of the recording~" She turned to Chitose who was on her back now. She fell back after getting a good footage of the kiss and then turning off her devices. She currently has a very blissful expression on her face.

"This is so much better than all my fantasies combined~" she said while her nose was still bleeding.

10 minutes later, everyone was enjoying the tea Chinatsu made. Chitose was given a few boxes of tissues (just to be safe while the new couple are in her sights) and was helped straightened out, so she could enjoy the moment with the rest of her friends.

Ayano and Kyoko were currently sitting extremely close to each other while drinking their tea.

"Kyoko-senpai, you're so lucky. Congratulations~" Chinatsu said, secretly liking this event more, since she'll be safe from Kyoko's advances on her from now on, which means she can focus on her precious Yui-senpai.

"I'm happy for you, Kyoko~" Akari said while drinking her tea.

"Best wishes, you 2." Yui said while smiling at the pair.

"..." Rise was saying, though only 1 person heard it.

"She said she's happy for you 2 and I couldn't agree more with her. Keep the love alive~" Nishigaki translated for the silent girl while also telling her congratulations.

"I'll support you 2 any way I can!~" Chitose said, while saluting like a soldier.

"May 2 live happily ever after~" Himawari said while nudging Sakurako to say something as well. She was like a pale ghost for a bit... too long.

"Yeah..." the short blonde girl said, as the Amusement Club members just stared at her in a weird way.

Ayano then realized something. "Oh yeah, I should probably thank you Sakurako. Your little bet helped me confess."

Chitose informed the people who didn't know about the wager and after the explanation Kyoko spoke up. "Thanks Sakurako~ Now I feel like the happiest girl ever and it's all because of you~"

Sakurako turned back to her usual self then grinned "Well naturally! I am the great Sakurako-sama, who knows how the heart works~!"

Himawari then pointed out "And from now on, you're the quiet and nice Sakurako who won't pick a fight with me until next year~"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" said girls shouted in terror as she fell back on the floor.

The others laughed at Sakurako's reaction. After getting over the fact that she now has to be nice to her 'rival', the girls enjoyed their time in the Amusement Club room and the new couple was simply happy to be with each other.

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah... I know what mot people will say, some of the characters are OOC. It was needed to make the story like this. I also kinda like how this turned out.**

 **Sakurako: I don't! Now I have to be nice to Himawari!**

 **And your problem is?**

 **Sakurako: Why you!**

 **Himawari: *comes in* Sakurako, quit bothering Xdante and come on. We're gonna watch the recording Chitose made with Sugiura-senpai and Toshino-senpai. *drags her away***

 **Sakurako: No fair! I can't insult her!**

 **She'll realize soon. I'll make sure of it. Hehehehe~**

 **Ayano: He's scary when he laughs...**

 **Kyoko: I'll protect you, Ayano-chan~ In the meantime, please leave a review if you enjoyed. Bye bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chitose: *waves and smiles* Hey everyone! Welcome to the next part of our story! I am so glad Ayano-chan and Toshino-san finally got together~ Now we shall continue how their love will survive the harsh dessert, the icy snow fields and the dangers of the underwater world~**

 **Akari: *walks next to her* Um... Ikeda-senpai, that's the wrong script you're reading...**

 **Chitose: I was wondering why it sounded so action packed. Sorry~ Akari-san, do you have the right script?**

 **Akari: Yeah, here you go~ *hands her another while taking the one Chitose already had away***

 **Chitose: Thank you~ Okay, so from now on, Ayano-chan and Toshino-san will be slaying demons and killing zombies~**

 **Akari: EEEEHHH!? *takes a look at that one* This isn't the right one either!**

 **Chitose: Where did you get this Akari-chan?**

 **Akari: Kyoko gave it to me.**

 _ ***at a different place***_

 **Kyoko: *chuckles, while holding the script tight* Can't let the other girls find out about this juicy plot~**

 _ ***back to the others***_

 **Akari: What are we gonna do about the intro?**

 **Chitose: I think we dragged it out long enough~ So, let the chapter begin~**

* * *

 **Girls in Love**

 **Chapter 2: The Couple that Follows**

It had been a little over a week since Ayano's confession and she feels like she couldn't be happier at the moment. Her dreams of getting married to the blonde were still far away but that didn't stop her from starting to plan it. It was like this on a Sunday afternoon, as she was lying on her bed with a sheet of paper in front of her and a pen in her hand.

"Hm... maybe roses? Yellow roses? No way, that's stupid for a wedding... hm... how about... lilies? Okay, I'll need to ask Kyoko about this. Next topic, catering. Rum raisin ice cream plus milky fruit pudding. It'll be a special day, so we can pamper ourselves at least this much~" she said while thinking as a small giggle escaped her lips.

The thought process was disturbed when her mother called "Ayano!~ You have a guest~"

"Be right there!" she yelled back in response, wondering who it could be. She was sure it isn't Chitose because said girl told Ayano earlier that day about cleaning her whole place. And she was very certain that Kyoko was hanging out with the rest of the amusement club girls. That, plus they had a date last night.

Ayano got downstairs to their door and was surprised to see her girlfriend standing there with a large bag. Kyoko smiled and waved as she said "Hi, Aya-chan!"

"Kyo-chan? How come you're here? And what's with the bag?" She had a thought hit her and narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend before saying "You better not have a dead body in there..."

"Nah. I use my potato sack to carry those~"

"What a reli- WAIT WHAT?!"

Kyoko laughs a little before replying "Relax Aya-chan, it was just a joke~"

"A terrible one..."

"Anyway, I just thought that we should have a sleepover tonight~" the blonde said as she took her shoes off before walking in and giving Ayano a quick kiss on her cheek.

She blushed hard but smiled and said "Only if it's okay with my mom."

Ayano's mother walked to the kitchen with a smile on her face as she said "I'll have dinner ready in 1 hour~ Ayano, make sure Kyoko-chan feels like home by then~"

"Hehehe, okay, thanks mom."

The 2 girls went to Ayano's room and were almost inside before they heard Ayano's mother shouting "And if you 2 play the naughty game, make sure to take a quick shower before coming to eat!~"

"MOM! NOT FUNNY!" Ayano yelled back as she slammed the door shut while blushing like crazy. "I think she approves of us, Kyo-chan..."

"So, are we gonna have sex then?~"

"NO!"

"Yeah, you're right. We can do it after dinner, with a full belly~"

"I SAID NO!"

Kyoko just giggles and hugs Ayano "Don't worry, Aya-chan~ I'm not ready for that either. One day, I will be and then I can show how much I really love you~"

The purple haired girl smiled and hugged her girlfriend back and replied "If you keep being this sweet, that day may arrive sooner than you think~"

The 2 girls broke off their hug, then Kyoko took a seat on her girlfriend's bed. Then she noticed the paper on the bed. "What's this, Aya-chan?~"

Ayano started to panic. Figures she forgot about the plan for their wedding was right there. "I-i-i-it's nothing! Honestly! A big nothing!"

Kyoko took a close look at it then smiled "I think red roses will do perfectly~"

"Huh? Kyo-chan... you're not freaking out?"

"Why would I? After all..." she takes a notebook out of her bag and then a paper from there, which was handed to Ayano. She took a look at it and her eyes widened in surprise. "...I started planning too~ We should brainstorm about this together~"

Ayano smiled lovingly at her girlfriend then sit down next to her as she said "I believe the desserts are to your liking, Kyo-chan~"

Kyoko gave a big smile and replied "Yep~ But you'll be even sweeter on that day, Aya-chan~"

Unable to hold back her feelings any longer, Ayano tackled Kyoko on the bed as she kissed her lovingly. The 2 girls kept cuddling until it was dinner time. Then they continued before going to sleep.

* * *

 _*The next day, at school*_

Ayano and Kyoko entered the building while holding hands. Ayano then asked "Are you sure it's okay for you to come back to my place for your stuff after school, Kyo-chan? It'll be late when you get home."

"It's perfectly fine, Aya-chan~ I can walk you home from school this way~"

"That you can~"

From a distance Akari, Chinatsu, Himawari and Sakurako could see the couple talking to each other, holding hands and being very happy. When they were out of sight Himawari sighed happily and asked "Isn't love wonderful?~"

"I honestly don't know. I'm not in love with anyone." Akari simply said while shrugging her shoulders.

"I couldn't agree more! It's the best feeling ever!" Chinatsu exclaimed very loudly while also thinking about her beloved Yui senpai. "And this way, Kyoko-senpai has finally stopped bugging me! Hurray!"

Himawari sweatdropped before saying "Well... you don't hide your true intentions." She took a peek at Sakurako, who was uncharacteristically quiet, while looking down in what seemed to be deep in thought. "Sakurako, are you okay?" There was no response. She shook her a little but the shorter girl was still acting lifeless. "Sakurako!"

The blonde girl quickly looked up with a gasp asking "What?"

"You kinda zoned out." Akari said as Chinatsu kept daydreaming about Yui.

Sakurako turned away as she said "It's nothing..."

"Are you sure?" asked Himawari with genuine concern in her tone.

Sakurako huffed while walking off and saying "Mind your own business, you B**b Knight..."

"That's it?" the blue haired girl asked while looking at the retreating Sakurako.

"Something wrong, Himawari-chan?" Akari asked.

"That insult wasn't like the ones she normally gives."

"What do you mean?"

"It felt so... empty."

"It also wasn't that much insulting either."

"Hm... I'll get to the bottom of this but right now, let's get to class." And they followed after Sakurako, although Chinatsu was basically dragged due to still being in a daydream like state.

* * *

 _*After classes, Student Council Room*_

The 5 girls in the room kept going on with their own work as Chitose asked "Okay Ayano-chan, what happened yesterday?~"

Said girl blushed and kept looking at the form in front of her. "Why do you think anything special happened?"

"Simple~ I had a major nosebleed~" Chitose stated while having such a bright smile on her face that it can outshine the Sun.

" _How can anyone smile like that...especially from having a nosebleed? We really need to find you a hobby, Chitose... or a girlfriend..."_ Ayano thought before noticing that everyone in the room, aside from Sakurako, were looking at her expectantly with a smile. She sighed but smiled and said "Kyo-chan came to my home yesterday afternoon and we spent a wonderful time together."

By the time she was finished talking, Chitose was already on the floor with her glasses off and her nose acting like a red Niagara Fall. "Oh God... heaven really does exist...~"

"..." Rise said but as usual nobody could hear her.

"Yeah, I agree that she may be happier than me, although I have no idea how that's possible..." Ayano said which made Rise's eyes widen in surprise.

Himawari had her mouth hung open in surprise as she asked "Sugiura-senpai... how did you do that?!"

Ayano scratched her head as she answered "I actually heard her."

"Me~... too~..." a half comatose Chitose said while stuffing her nose with tissues, her glasses now back on her face.

Just then, Nishigaki entered the room. "Sup everyone?"

Chitose got back into her seat and asked "Sensei, somehow Ayano-chan and I can understand Matsumoto-senpai. How can that be?"

"Hm... let's see if you really can. Rise, say something none of them could ever guess."

"..." Rise said as Ayano and Chitose grew wide eyed.

The 2 girls then screamed out loud "YOU CAN EAT 50 BURGERS IN A ROW?!"

"Wow, you 2 really do understand her. That was a lie by the way~" Nishigaki said while walking next to Matsumoto.

"How can this be Sensei?" Himawari asked, still surprised by the whole thing.

Nishigaki thought for a second before replying "I think my theory may hold some truth. You see, some people can understand Rise because they overcame their greatest emotional turmoil."

"So... you're saying that people who become a better version of themselves can understand her?" Ayano asked, trying to understand the situation.

Nishigaki nodded "In a way, yes. I think after you confessed to Kyoko you finally beat your inner demons and doubts, making your heart pure enough to hear Rise. As for Chitose, seeing you happy, Ayano, is what she always wanted."

Himawari was skeptical but after thinking about it, there really wasn't any alternate explanation for it. Though a thought did occur to her "Does this mean Kyoko-senpai can also understand her?"

"In theory, yes. As a scientist myself, I'd rather test it out." Nishigaki said before Rise got up and said "..."

"It's true that we're done but I don't know what Kyo-chan and the others are doing right now... I don't wanna bother them..." Ayano said while playing with her fingers nervously.

Chitose was already at the door with a large box of tissues in both of her hands "Hurry Ayano-chan~"

"Of course..." she got up and saw that Sakurako was still sitting at the table, seemingly being in a different world. "Ohmuro-san!"

"EH!? What?" Sakurako replied as every other person in the room was already standing at the door with Chitose.

Himawari answered "We're going to the Amusement Club. Come on." Sakurako got up and the group silently went to the tea house, although they were all puzzled about Sakurako's weird behavior.

* * *

 _*Amusement Club Tea House*_

Akari sighed for the 10th time in the last 15 minutes. She was bored out of her mind. "Seriously... even Kyoko has a thing to do now..."

Said blonde girl was creating another masterpiece. Drawing her girlfriend and herself as they were hugging each other on the bed like yesterday. Yui looked at the drawing while enjoying the tea Chinatsu made then asked "Kyoko, how long have you had feelings for Ayano? To be this love struck, can't be the product of dating her barely over a week."

Kyoko stopped drawing and dreamily looked up at the ceiling "Well, I know that Ayano had feelings for me ever since she first saw me. My feelings started a little later than our first meeting, like a month or so after that. I would take more and longer glances at Ayano sometimes. At first I thought it was nothing but then I started to realize that I want her to be happy. And that her smile is beautiful. And that I want to make her smile. Alas, I never once made a move towards her, I was actually very scared of her rejecting me."

"Then I guess it was good that she confessed first." Chinatsu stated, bringing more freshly made tea on the table.

Kyoko happily and dreamily sighed "Yeah~ I feel like I should repay Sakurako somehow for that bet she made."

"Why don't you try getting her a girlfriend?" Chinatsu simply asked but then got surprised by the reaction she received.

"Great idea!"

"I was only joking..."

Yui joined the conversation by saying "I would be curious to see that."

"I don't think she likes anyone though." Akari said while sipping her tea.

Yui just thought to herself _"Oh, you have no idea just how wrong you are, Akari..."_

Just then, the door to the club room was opened and there stood Ayano with the rest of the Student Council and Nishigaki-sensei. "KYO-CHAN!" the purple haired girl exclaimed as she launched herself at her girlfriend to embrace her. Which both girls did.

"I feel like we should make Sugiura-senpai an honorary member or something." Chinatsu said while watching the couple hug each other lovingly.

Kyoko beamed a very big grin as she said "It's already done~ The Student Council members are all honorary members. Aya-chan and I discussed it last night~"

Yui hit Kyoko on the head then yelled "You should have told us that sooner!"

Kyoko was holding her head the place it got hit. "Let me help, Kyo-chan~" Ayano said as she gave a light kiss on the spot then faced her girlfriend "Feeling better?~"

The blonde girl kissed her lover's cheek and replied "I'm healed~"

"Uh... Ikeda-senpai needs tissues..." Himawari pointed out as Chitose was standing by the door with her glasses off and her nose spitting out blood like crazy.

"On it..." Akari replied as she got up and handed the glasses girl a large box of tissues. She thanked her and everyone took a seat at the table.

"Now, we're actually here to test something." Nishigaki-sensei said, as some of the girls gave her a suspicious look.

Chinatsu then said "I'm not gonna put any weird stuff you have in my tea again. Last time all the flowers wilted outside when I gave some to just one of them. JUST ONE!"

"That's not why we're here." Ayano said bringing back the conversation to the topic that they're really interested in. "Earlier, I was able to hear what Matsumoto-senpai said."

The Amusement Club members went wide-eyed with surprise. After a minute of silence Yui asked "How is that even possible?"

Chitose was the one who answered "It seems that Ayano-chan can hear her because she confessed to Toshino-san and her emotions got in check. And since I wanted this to happen for so long, it seems I can understand her now too."

"Oh, I get it. You want to see if Kyoko-senpai can understand her too." Chinatsu said after figuring out why they came.

"That's why we have Nishigaki-sensei here too." Himawari added.

"Clever. Since she always understood her, she's the only reliable person to help make sure Kyoko and Ayano can really understand her." Yui said after observing the situation.

Kyoko smiled and said "Okay~ I'm interested to find out more about this too~"

"Wish I could understand her too..." Akari said but nobody was listening to her right now.

"Okay, Matsumoto-chan~ I'm ready~ Say anything~" the blonde girl said practically bouncing.

Rise nodded with a small smile and said "..."

Kyoko went wide-eyed and yelled "How did you know I have matching panties with Aya-chan?!"

"KYO-CHAN!"

Unfortunately, this sentence made Mt. Ikeda erupt with such force that it almost hit Yui, who was sitting in front of Chitose. Luckily, Chinatsu pulled her away just in time. The table wasn't so lucky though.

Nishigaki laughed a little before saying "Cuteness aside, it seems she really did understand it."

"Wow. That will make your work a bit easier now." Yui said while Chinatsu was still holding her after the pulling.

Ayano smiled and said "I'm just happy to finally have this with Kyo-chan~"

"Aaaaaw~ I love you too, Aya-chan~"

That's when everyone got startled as a loud 'THUD' was heard. The group then saw Sakurako having her fist on the table while panting hard. "I... I'm leaving." the short girl said before running off somewhere.

"What was that all about?" Akari asked, completely puzzled by what just happened.

Kyoko scratched her head and answered "I have no idea whatsoever."

Ayano thought for a moment before she turned to Himawari and said "I think you should talk to her. You are the one who has known her for the longest after all."

Himawari sighed sadly (not out of frustration) and replied "Yes. You're absolutely correct Sugiura-senpai." Then she got up and left, although she could have sworn that Ayano was smiling a bit when she left the room.

Yui complimented Ayano by saying "I saw what you did. Not bad."

The purple haired girl simply smiled back and said "Well, least this way, we can call it even~"

* * *

 _*Student Council Room*_

Sakurako sat at her place inside the room while having her head on the table, covered by her arms. She was also quietly sobbing. This is how Himawari found her friend and 'rival'. It broke her heart seeing Sakurako this way. She gently walked into the room, took the seat next to the crying girl and put a hand on her back.

"Sakurako... please tell me what's been bothering you..." the blue haired girl gently said.

Sakurako didn't bother to look up while responding "I'm fine..."

"Please... Sakurako..." Himawari said in a very gentle and soothing way. The shorter girl got up and looked at Himawari with tears in her now red eyes.

"It's not fair..."

"What's not fair?"

"Kyoko-sama... and Sugiura-senpai..."

Himawari sighed before saying "Look, just because you lost the bet, you really shouldn't act like that. It's not li-"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?!" Sakurako snapped hard, causing Himawari to back away a little in fear. "I couldn't care less about that! I... I just... it's not fair that they're so happy!"

"How is that not fair? You have feelings for Kyoko-senpai?"

"Of course not! I don't feel that way toward either of them!"

"Then what the hell is wrong with you, Sakurako?!"

"That I wanted it first!"

Himawari was now more confused than before. She asked "I don't get it."

Sakurako was now crying harder as she explained "I... wanted that... what they are having now... before them... it's not fair..."

"Oh. Oooooh... now I get it... you're jealous because they started dating before you."

The blonde girl only nods and replies "Yes..."

Himawari patted her back gently and said "But why them? There are others who are younger than you and they might be dating already."

"Because... after seeing... them being so in love... so happy... something in me... just... just... wished I was first..."

"You do realize you need to have feelings for a girl, right?"

Sakurako puffed her cheeks and turned to Himawari angrily "I have someone I love. I'm not stupid, you know."

Himawari looked away embarrassed and asked "Then why don't you start being with her now?"

Sakurako started tearing up again as she replied "She wouldn't love me..."

"Sakurako..."

"I'm not a catch... you know that... you're the beautiful one here, not me..."

Himawari blushed a little as she asked "Do you really mean that?"

"Just look at yourself... you have a cute face, a great figure, the kindest heart I have ever seen and even the... chest..."

Himawari's eyes were shining with hope after hearing that and decided to give Sakurako something that may help. She hugged her. "Thank you... Saku-chan."

The short girl was stunned and could only say "H... Hima-chan?"

"Listen to me now, please." Himawari let her go (although she didn't really want to) so that she could look Sakurako in the eyes. "Don't sell yourself short. Yes, you're not perfect but I know that the girl you like will look past all of your flaws. Because you are a very nice person once people get to know you."

"Hima-chan... I... it's you... I love you, Hima-chan... I have been in love with you ever since I've known you and that's why I was so jealous of Sugiura-senpai and Kyoko-sama. I had feelings for you much longer than they had for each other... it wasn't fair." Sakurako explained while crossing her arms and looking away.

Himawari smiled and said "And who's fault is that exactly?"

The shorter girl sighed and answered "Mine... I'm really sorry, Hima-chan..."

"I'm sorry too... I should have talked this over with you..."

"No more fighting?" Sakurako asked while holding her hand out to Himawari.

The blue haired girl took her hand and pulled the short girl in for a hug and replied "No more fighting." She could feel Sakurako hug her back. Then continued "I also love you too, Saku-chan~"

"Hima-chan, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Saku-chan~ Nothing can make me happier~" Himawari answered before kissing Sakurako on the lips gently.

The shorter girl went wide-eyed for a second before happily kissing back her new girlfriend. After about 20 seconds of kissing she said "I'll have to apologize to the others..."

Himawari smiled while patting her new girlfriend's head then said "I'm sure they'll understand once we explain everything."

"We?"

"I'm not gonna leave you when you make a mistake. I'll be there to support you~ Always~"

Sakurako shed a few tears of happiness before replying "Thanks, Hima-chan~ I love you~"

"I love you too, Saku-chan~"

The 2 girls got up and started their walk back to the amusement club tea house to inform their friends about the news.

* * *

 _*Back with the others*_

The group was playing a board game that Kyoko had while waiting for the 2 girls to return. Why the blonde girl had it with her in the first place was a mystery though. "It's your turn to roll the dice, Akari."

"Okay, here we go~" she rolled the dice but it went off the board and rolled outside the tea house. "EEEEEH?!"

"Seriously Akari-chan... just how strong is your arm?" Chinatsu asked from the red head while still looking out the door and after the dice.

That was when Himawari and Sakurako appeared, the latter picking up the dice and bringing it back. Ayano was the first to ask "Is everything okay?"

Himawari beamed a bright smile as she answered "All is perfect, Sugiura-senpai~"

"Hima-chan and I are girlfriends now~" Sakurako added while giving the dice to Kyoko. Some of the girls were stunned but Kyoko, Ayano, Chitose and even Rise and Nishigaki were simply smiling at that.

"Nice work you 2~" Kyoko said while giving thumbs up.

"About time." Ayano said while smiling.

"That is great~" Chitose added before taking her glasses off and having another major nosebleed.

Yui sighed and said "She should just move into the nurse's office..."

After the 2 girls took their seat, they explained what happened after Sakurako ran off. They were all surprised but quickly got over it and resumed to have a good time until it was time to go home. On their way home, Himawari asked her girlfriend "Saku-chan... would you like to stay at my house tonight?"

The other girl smiled and said "Of course, Hima-chan~" then hugged Himawari from the side for the rest of the way. After today, the 2 swore to never be rivals again but stay lovers forever.

* * *

 **There we go. One more part done. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Sakurako: And I was perfect! Hollywood, here I come! And I'm bringing Hima-chan with me!**

 **Himawari: *sweatdrops while smiling* That's nice... but let's focus on what we can really do here, okay Saku-chan?**

 **Kyoko: Space Hollywood!**

 **Sakurako: Yeah!**

 **Ayano: Himawari... why do we love these 2?**

 **Himawari: I think they have a certain charm.**

 **Ayano: Can't argue with that... please read and review. Have a nice day!**

 **Himawari: Bye!**

 **Sakurako: Wait! Send Himawari and I gift baskets!**

 **Kyoko: For us too!**

 **Ayano: *pushes Kyoko behind while Himawari does the same with Sakurako* Please ignore them... Bye.**


End file.
